


Vacances mouvementées en perspective.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Centième Nuit du FoF, Charolais, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Holidays, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Swan-Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA sans magie] “Tu veux aller où ? Dans le Charolais ? C'est où ça d'abord ?” Emma Swan était habituée aux excentricités de sa petite amie, mais là, ça partait loin. SwanQueen. Swan-Mills family & Hookfire.





	Vacances mouvementées en perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 100ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Charolais" + trois langues étrangères à utiliser une fois chacune. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Emma Swan devait l'admettre, elle n'avait jamais beaucoup voyagé, enfin, pas en dehors des États Unis, en tout cas.

 

De ce fait, quand sa petite amie, Regina Mills, lui annonça qu'elle comptait partir avec elle et leur fils Henry pour un voyage en Europe, et plus particulièrement en France, elle s'imagina tout de suite un lieu connu et/ou touristique, Paris, ou une autre ville.

 

Mais pas _ça_ …

 

De ce fait, quand l'autre jeune femme lui fit part de son projet, le visage d'Emma se décomposa.

 

“Tu veux aller où ? Dans le _Charolais_  ? C'est où ça d'abord ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? »

 

La mairesse haussa les épaules.

 

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, en France. Où exactement, je ne sais pas. Ma famille a des origines françaises, de là-bas justement, et j'avais envie d'y faire un petit tour.

 

\- Tu te fiches de moi j'espère ?

 

\- Non, pas du tout ma chérie, je suis très sérieuse. »

 

Emma étouffa un rire nerveux.

 

« Killian et Neal vont se foutre de ma gueule quand je leur dirais où on va…

 

\- Ils partent où ?

 

\- A Paris. »

 

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

 

« C'est d'un classique…

 

\- Peut-être, mais c'est _la_ ville romantique par excellence ! Protesta la shérif.

 

\- Oui, mais tu m'a promis que je pourrais choisir la destination, et c'est celle que je veux. Et je te promets qu'on trouvera quelque chose de véritablement romantique là-bas aussi.

 

\- Dans un endroit qui s'appelle le _Charolais_  ? Avec un nom pareil, excuse-moi, mais j'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

 

\- Parce que tu trouves qu'un état comme Oregon ou Connecticut c'est plus vendeur ?

 

Emma grimaça.

 

\- Tu marques un point. »

 

Regina sourit.

 

«  _I'm always right_ , fit-elle.

 

\- _Ja_ , répondit Emma.

 

Sa compagne fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Pourquoi tu me réponds en allemand ?

 

\- Ben, tu viens de me parler dans une autre langue, donc je fais pareil.

 

\- _Gracias_.

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

\- Hé bien, tu as confirmé que j'avais toujours raison… Bon alors, ce voyage ? »

 

Emma pesa le pour et le contre, avant de répondre.

 

« D'accord. »

 

Regina se mit à sourire.

 

_Parfait **.** _


End file.
